I Will Always Love You
by Jules Heart
Summary: Oneshot Series about Valentines day, the diva’s and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways. A tad late but it is finaly here.[Completed]
1. What I Do for Love

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **A little late but my Valentine Day's one-shot series. It is exactly like my Christmas one, but it will have different parings and well I will probably write one for all the diva's except Ca-dog(Candice) and Ashtray(Ashley) I do not like those girls they drive me absolutely crazy.

* * *

**What I do for Love

* * *

**

"I can not believe you talked me into this." The small fine-boned blonde muttered as she stared a little frightened at her male counterpart.

"Come babe, we got to live a little." He said as he strapped then in securely. "You feel all right?" He asked as he pulled slightly on the small binds making sure it would hold.

"Oh, other then the supreme fear of dying, I am just peachy."

"Lilian, come on it is not that bad. I have done this a thousands times before." He said smoothly.

"You have done this before because you're a stupid idiot that doesn't care that you have almost killed yourself at least ten times." Lilian snorted.

"Lil's would I ever put you in any kind of danger?" When she eyed their straps silently, He groaned.

"All right sorry no, you have not." She giggled slightly before finally letting out a nervous breathe. "But if I break even a nail. Doing this you have to promise to never surprise me with anything again."

"I promise, jeez you think women would like a surprise now and then."

"Generally we do, but usually good boyfriends surprise them with pretty jewelry and food. Not forty foot drops off a stone bridge."

"Hey Rob Van Dam is a very good boyfriend." He boasted even having the nerve to gesture with his thumbs before ducking her swat. "At least we are doing this together." He added pulling at the robe that was wrapped around both of their waists.

"Yeah." The closer we inch to the front of the line, the more I curse myself for letting him goad me into this. God, what was I thinking?

Maybe if I begged I could still get out of this, when she turned around she sighed at the elated look that had graced his face. Only Rob could get excited when they were looking certain death in the face. Ok maybe that was a tad extreme, thousands of people had down this before. She was strong enough to do this.

"Miss Garica?" I glance up at instructor, who is looking really concerned, "Are you okay? It sounds like you're hyperventilating

I shake my head. "No, no, just – just – just – uh, preparing, right, preparing," I manage to sputter out like an idiot.

They all give me dubious looks, but no one calls me out on it. Thank God. Like I need to look like anymore of a bumbling fool than I already have. And will, when I pee my pants either waiting to jump or after I jump. I don't know which would be worse. Probably during, when it could splash around. Oh my god why in the hell am I thinking these things.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as we finally came to a stop, not daring to look at the large drop I would soon be taking.

"Babe, I sorry I didn't think you get this freaked out. You don't have to do this." Rob said taking me gently into his arms. He sounded sincere, and he nodded to the man who controlled the lift. "We are not going to do this."

"No!" I said loudly, and Rob jumped a little at the authority in my voice.

"You don't have to do this," Rob whispers in my ear. "This was a bad idea, I am sorry."

"No, you want to do this, and I know you won't do it without me, so let's do it. But let's hurry up and do it now before I change my mind." Lilian said stubbornly. "I want to do this for you."

He pulls away enough to turn me around so we're facing each other. "Why?" he asks point blank, and I marvel at his ability to be monosyllabic. He has always been the talked in the relationship.

"Because you do everything for me, even when I hate it. You're a good boyrfirend, And well I don't really hate it. And if this makes you happy, then I can be terrorized for a few minutes.

"You're are something you know that." He grinned and kissed her lightly.

"All right you guys ready?" The instructor asked breaking the moment. Lilian sighed and nodded.

"1…2…3 jump." Rob screamed as they did just that. Lilian holing on for dear life.

One thought running through her head the entire time.

The things you do for love.

* * *

**_Jules_**

All right that is the first edition of many to come for this one-shot seires, and like before I am taking suggestions as to who you wanted to see paired up, Lilian and Rob are now out of the running sorry I always wanted to write that coupling and well I needed to start somewhere.

All right now here are the diva's you can give me suggestions for, but if you read my All I want for Christmas fic, none of those couplings can be together I already wrote something for them so, Trish/John, Torrie/Kidman and Lita/Jeff, and Randy/ Stacy are not open for this fic.

Trish Stratus  
Lita  
Victoria  
Maria  
Kristal  
Melina  
Jillian  
Stacy  
Mickie  
Torrie Wilson  
Sharmell

And if you want to see a certain past diva I will take it into consideration, oh and guys that are no longer with the WWE or they are working for TNA are open to be used as parings for the diva's


	2. Dream Girl

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines Day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **Holy smokes thank you for all your reviews lol, they really made my weekend, I love doing these little one-shots and I think the Christmas one-shot series will become an annual thing. Lol If only there were big holidays in between so I could keep on doing them lol. I liked themed one-shots.

I took all your suggestions to the heart, but some re-runed from my Christmas series so I can't use them.

* * *

**Dream Girl**

It's five-thirty in the morning and he's awake.

The sun was barely peeking through the hotel curtains and he was awake.

He's not moody or grouchy for being awake this early…which use to be common n their relationship, if he should ever wake this early. It's not due to lack of sleep or something weighing him down that he's awake this early. It is not even due to the lack of push he and his teammate had been receiving as of late.

It has to do about the person lying next to him. The person he's now sharing his bed with… and maybe someday soon his heart and life.

He never thought himself incomplete until he had met her. She filled a void he never knew was empty. Her laughter brightened up any bad day, her touch still gave him chills and her supple lips kissed away any pain he would have.

She peacefully sleeps somewhere off in dreamland, not even knowing that her mere presence comforted him in ways he never thought possible.

He is content by just watching her sleep; he could stay like this all day. But reality would soon break through this peaceful moment. He will do anything to prolong this moment. He watches her closely now…her breathing movements, her tousled hair, and the hotel bed sheet covering her almost naked body. Her tranquil form resting on his bed all too natural…like she has always belonged there.

Who would have thought the benefits waking up early could have, but he's thankful for realizing them now. Hopefully he would know the pleasure of waking up early everyday for the rest of his life…just for these moments.

He loves her so much.

Sure people thought he was crazy for putting up with her, she was the little diva. But that was one of the main reasons why he loved her. She didn't let people walk all over her like most young women would do in there line of work.

His first meeting with her hadbeen memorable. He had been working with OVW since winning Tough Enough and then she walked through the door, He large sunglasses perched on her nose. He had first thought she had been lost.

When she had announced to the trainer that had come up to greet she planned on becoming the next great women's wrestler, he had all but laughed out loud.

She was small and back then had no muscle tone to speak of. She barely looked like she could lift her huge ugly colorful purse much less another women.

Al Snow though seemed to like her attitude though, because she had been back the next day in sweats working beside the rest of us.

She did struggle at first, the physical strain that was being asked of her was a little much, but that was how the weeded out the weak ones from the strong, where they separated the dedicated from the people who were there on a lark.

She never complained, never asked for help or even mentioned that it seemed unfair that she one of the only women in the class be given the same tasks that the men were given.

No one in the class ever gave her respect she deserved besides Matt and I. Maybe because we were also there on weird circumstances. We won a contest we were guaranteed at least all-little time on TV. But no one else seemed to care that she was a women and deserved respect, some played pranks others were outwardly malicious to her, or they ignored her.

She took it in stride anyone else would have quit, but not his girl. She let them call her what ever they wanted, allowed them to hit her stiffer then they would hit anyone else. Let them believe that the comments never bothered her.

He realized now that is where he fell for her, she had laughed and then asked him.

"You realized you loved when I was all sweaty and gross?"

He had replied simply, "No I realized I loved you when I found out you were stronger then anyone I had ever met before."

It was true; he had never met anyone as strong. Anyone else would have given up, left and never looked back.

But not Melina.

She begins to stir and finally awakens, finding him completely starring at her. She blushes and slightly covers her morning face with her pillow.

"Baby." She murmured sleepily, kissing his lightly. "What are you doing up so early?"

He can't help to smile her voice just had an affect on him.

"I was just watching you sleep...thinking let's always be like this."

"Your sweet." She whispered before cuddling into him. "But we have at least another two hours before we have to Joey so knock it off." She joked before closing her eyes.

Even though sleep is the farthest thing from his mind he closes his eyes anyway. Pretending to do what she asks.

Johnny Nitro didn't need to sleep when he was already living his dreams.

* * *

_**Jules**_

I have come to the conclusion that I have a Melina muse lol. This just flowed right out, Usually that only happens when I writing about Trish lol.

Ok on another note, I have noticed not many liked Kristal, and Sharmell. So I have taken them out of the running. So that means I have two spaces open. So I need your help once again. Lol.

Pick any two former diva's and the ones with the most votes will get a story.

**Options**

Chyna, Gail Kim, Dawn Marie, Molly Holly, Christy Hemme, Miss Jackie, Stephaine McMahon, Debra, Jacqueline, Ivory, Jazz, Terri Runnels, Nidia, Sable(though I loathe her), Shaniqua, Tori.


	3. We’re A Miracle

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **I am going to keep the little poll open but, I am narrowing it down between Dawn Marie, Stephanie, Gail Kim, Molly Holly and Miss Jackie. Also I am toying with the idea of doing a Wrestlemaina one-shot series kind of like my Christmas and now this one, please tell me what you guys think.

* * *

**We're A Miracle**

It was now or never, it had to be done. He couldn't keep doing this. He had to do this; he had to stop hurting her.

He had thought for sure he could change the person he had become, but changing who you had been for more the thirty years took time and patience, and there was always the doubt in his mind, that she didn't feel as strongly as he did. Or maybe that little voice in the back of his head, that told him he would screw up like he had done many times before, or that he didn't deserve her. But, he didn't need a voice in the back of his head to tell him that he didn't deserve her. He already knew she was too good. That she was the only pure spirit in his life.

When they had first met he had been married she also had been in the middle of a rough divorce but she had never let the weariness show. She stood strong and came out of it with her ex as a friend. She was enigma, sweet and caring a little ditzy at times, but with a backbone of steel.

He definitely didn't deserve her, when people had first realized they had something going on, they had all be stunned. The company's good girl and their weird and somewhat short fused Olympic Champion, who was more prone to be violent then polite.

He had to let her go, no matter how much it hurt, she deserved so much better than what he could give her. She wanted a life together, wanted to get married, but he was a screw-up and just drag her along with him. Until he had sucked everything she had to give dry.

So he was going to end it before any of that ever happened. He would set her free.

She answered the door in her normal perky manner her blonde hair pulled tight against her head, greeted him with a kiss and guided him into her very large living room. He eyed all the picture frames that littered the room. She seemed to know something was off when he intensified their normal peck on the lips to extremities. She plopped down on the couch, and motioned for him to sit down. He continued standing, his hands planted firmly in his pocket, his eyes staring intently at the floor.

"So baby how was training?" She asked him with a large smile, but her eyes were roving his form in concern.

"It was fine. Torrie I think we need to talk."

Her smiled faded and she nodded slightly, she had known something had been bothering him.

"I have been thinking." He started but then stopped suddenly sighed his hand coming to land on his forehead. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean "You can't do this anymore?" Torrie asked standing and moving towards him. "Kurt baby talk to me."

He moved suddenly ducking her soft hands. "All I do is hurt you. Make you cry. It has to stop and it has to stop right here right now."

"Kurt you don't hurt me."

"Yes I do, I can't give you what you want. Every time you help Lilian with her wedding I hurt you because you know I will never ask you."

"Kurt I don't want to get married again either." She started to say.

"Torrie don't lie, I see you looking at those dress sights, I even found those vows you wrote." He sighed when her eyes widened. "I just can't hurt you anymore, I love you too much."

"Kurt please."

"No I can't do this to you, you're too good for the likes of me."

"Will you stop saying that!" she screamed before smacking him slightly. "Are whole relationship you have said that. "Kurt I am not some pure princess that you can put on a pedestal. I have faults, yeah ok so maybe I dream of marrying you someday. Who wouldn't Kurt you're a good man, my perfect man." She whispered the last part.

"I am not perfect. Just ask my ex-wife." He said stubbornly.

"We I am not either, but your perfect for me." She moved to hug him and when he only stiffen her grip slightly her heart soared, she was getting through to him.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Kurt you will hurt me." When he started to pull away she tightened her grip. "And I will hurt you. That is what Love is all about, people hurt one another, it is not always the happy ever after. Those are fairytales, this is us."

"I love you so much." He whispered into her hair pulling her tightly to him.

"And I love you. Nothing will ever change that. If you don't want to marry me it's ok. I still want to be with you anyway I can get you. You're the one for me Kurt, never forget that."

* * *

_**Jules**_

I don't know whether I like this one or not. I have not always been a Torrie fan so writing her is always hard for me, but I have come to actually like her lately so I tried hopefully my Torrie muse will not fight me anymore. lol.


	4. Moment in Time

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **I am going to keep the little poll open but, I am narrowing it down between Dawn Marie, Stephanie, Gail Kim, Molly Holly and Miss Jackie.

* * *

**Moment in Time**

You ever have one of those moments? You know when you see a guy you haven't seen in over three months, and of course he isn't just any guy off the street he's the guy. The guy who you gave everything you had to give too. And you know the kind of power "the guy" has over you, even when he broke your heart, and even though you hate him. He still has that power over you. The power you would give up everything to get back.

Oh and of course you see him again, and of course you look worse than you ever have. No I am not kidding, you look atrocious. You couldn't have run into yesterday when you were made up beyond recognition because of the photo shoot. Your hair's a mess, your clothes are wrinkled, and your general disposition is cranky. So as I said, of course this is the moment he steps back into your life.

It just had to be. Fate wouldn't have it any other way.

This morning. Twenty minutes ago. I had that moment. I saw him.

She had imagined this situation so many times before, all the cruel and hateful things she would say, and what does she do, she hides.

Yes folks I hid from him. How pathetic am I?

Wait don't answer that question.

Hey don't judge me. Every girl at some point in her life has one, he is of course wrong for you in every possible way. The guy your friends warned you about, the player. But that makes him just more irresistible doesn't it?

I of course wanted to believe he was different, that he would be the one for me. That I would be the girl who tamed the beast.

But nothing ever seems to go my way anymore does it?

I want to hate him; I hate myself for my own ignorance in our relationship. Everyone warned me. Warned me that he would never change that he would always mess up.

But I ignored them all, I wanted to believe in him, and I did. Maybe just a little too much.

So anyway, this morning at 9 am when I was just getting back from a 2 hour work out at the gym there he was. In is immaculate suit and tie. He was still big as life, his huge shoulders dwarfing the small doorways. He still carried himself with more confidence then most men. And he still made her heart want to jump through her chest.

He still was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her entire life.

But still I hid from him.

He would laugh at me if he knew that, he always use to say I was the strongest female he had ever known.

But he always seemed to invoke things in me I would never do in any other aspect in my life.

When I was sure he was out of sight I quickly made my way up to my room. Already planning on hiding out until I was sure he was gone, and then I would do so ice cream therapy with my friends, and then try to get over this day.

But when the elevator finally opened on my floor I was greeted with the sight with Dave Batista sitting silently right in front of my hotel room door.

I had to stop myself from jumping right back into the elevator and just hitting a bunch of buttons trying to get away from him.

So I squared my shoulders and made my way over to his slumped over figure.

"Why are you here?" I ask. Am I bitter? Just a tad.

He stutters unsure, and I have to fight the urge to smile. Is it wrong that I like that I can still make him nervous. No one else can say they make the former world heavyweight champion nervous besides me.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?" I ask him snippily the faster I can get him to leave the quicker I could forget that it was happening.

"I think we need to talk."

"Why you didn't want to before." Still bitter, if you were wondering.

"Vicky, please." I sigh at his plea and let my body slump down beside him.

"You have 5 minutes."

He waste at least 3 of those minutes just staring straight ahead his adam apple bobbing slightly. "I'm sorry." He finally speaks again.

I nearly fall over in shock. Dave actually admitting he is sorry. Stop the presses, everyone he finally seems to have grown a brain. Ok I need to stop being so bitter.

I can't even find the words to respond, so I don't. After a few moments, he lets his head fall into his hands, "I miss you." He whispers.

Again he stuns me into shock.

"You miss me." I finally utter dumbfounded.

"Yeah"

I sit there a moment before smacking him upside his fat head.

"You are something else you know that." I huff standing and kicking his leg.

"Hey wait… ow what the hell Vicky stop." Dave shouts trying to block her feet from kicking some vital parts of his body.

"After everything you think an "I'm sorry and I miss you" is enough." She shouts. "You broke my heart. If I didn't love you I would kill you."

"You still love me." He asks a grin starting to form.

"Never mind I am going to kill you." She mutters.

"Wait, jeez." He shouts as he takes holds of her wrists block her attempt to strangle him. "Please can we just talk."

Victoria sighed and fought for another minute, but them met his dark eyes. She wasn't going to give into him again.

"You can't expect me to always take you back, I love you but I can't do that." She sighs again.

"I just want to talk to you. If you still want to be with me after what I have to say it is up to you. But I need to talk to you, I love you too much not to try."

"It has to be different Dave."

"I know."

So maybe it was time I took a little of the blame. It wasn't like he was in it all by himself, I was there. I fought with him, I said some nasty things.

In no way am Iforgivinghim this quickly. I'm not weak like that. Don't misunderstand… But he was the "guy".

"Ok, come in."

* * *

**_Jules_**


	5. More Than Words

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **Poll is now closed, Gail Kim and Dawn Marie won. I don't know how the Gail one will come out she is actually the only diva I have never written for. So I am a little out of sorts for her, and I have absolutely no clue who I will pair her with lol. Dawn is other story I just have to pick someone that will work with her.

* * *

**More than Words**

Maria paused outside his door, she really shouldn't be here, and yet she had been pulled here like the proverbial moth to a flame. She lifted her hand to knock and hesitated before lowering it again, it wouldn't be fair to anyone if she knocked especially him. She moved and leaned against the wall, why did she keep doing this? She just kept hurting him, the last time she had seen him, she hadn't even spoken to him, and yet she had felt his eyes on her as often as hers found his.

She shuddered violently at the memory of their last night together. The last time she had spoken to him, the last time she had kissed him.

She had hurt him. She had messed up.

She had let her fears get the worse of her, allowed all her insecurities to wreck the only thing that made sense in her life.

It may sound ridiculous to some but she had literally crushed him. But he would never hate her, he was just too good.

Calm and unflappable like always he had taken all her accusations in stride never once yelling back. He let her tear him down, calling him everything under the moon, and when she had finished he simply said he loved her and he always be here, and then watched her leave.

And now she was here alone in the hall in front of his hotel room door. He understood her even when she didn't understand herself, even when she didn't tell him everything. That was another reason why she should go. Yes that was just what she was going to do she was going to leave.

She bit her lip, staring at the door, maybe he was gone. Yeah he probably wasn't even there…the door opened.

"You have been out here for over thirteen minutes." He uttered as he opened the door wider.

She hesitated for only a second but allowed him to guide her into the small room.

"Looks like your getting ready to leave." She whispered taking in the packed bags next to the doorway.

"I have appearance in Maryland tomorrow, thought since I don't have to be at Raw tonight I leave later."

"Oh" She sighed inaudibly and sat down on his unmade bed. She eyed him slightly, she had woken him up he was only in his flannel pajama bottoms, the same ones she had stolen the top too, the top she had slept in last night.

She blinked away the unexpected tears that had started to form. "I messed up Chris."

"Maria." He started for her but she held her hand up blocking him.

"No let me say this." She muttered as she dragged a hand through her hair. "I am a screw-up, I can't be happy. I always try to ruin everything. I not special am just a dumb girl who people laugh at."

When he squatted down to look her eyes she sniffled. "Why can you make me feel things I don't deserve? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and all I do is hurt you. I don't understand why you love me."

"You don't deserve my love?" He asked dumbfounded. "Maria how can you say that, you're a beautiful human being, inside and out."

"Don't lie to me Chris Masters." She muttered.

"Maria I love you please understand that. You're my everything, please understand that." He said putting his hand out.

She blinked away her tears focusing on his hand for a minute before looking up at him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world her hand took his. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

Her arms came around him immediately, and she tried to sink further into his hold. The coldness, the tension, and the fear that was inside of her were dissolving into his warmth. She shifted her head from his shoulder to bury it against his chest, when his hands moved over her back to soothe her.

Chris pressed his face to her hair. Before whispering. "I love everything about you, which includes you screw-ups. Please understand that."

"I love you more than I can even comprehend sometimes." She whispered. Before cupping his face, and kissing him.

"I know the feeling." He smiled slightly.

* * *

I am not at all happy with how this came out. I like Maria, but I am a total Maria/Carlito shipper, but I couldn't do them because she had him in my Christmas series.

_**Jules**_


	6. Little Miracles

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **This was suppose to be out yesterday but my DSL was down because of a wind storm. SO I had absolutely no AOL or Internet this weekend. It was crazy and painful.

* * *

**Little Miracles**

She always stays up on the small couch, waiting for me to come home. Either that or she fakes sleep in our bed, until I slide into the warm satin covers.

Tonight was one of her fake sleep nights. I had been on the road for at least three weeks and I hadn't been the best at calling her.

But when I lay down beside her, she immediately curled up beside me.

She has this innate ability to make everything alright.

She's stayed with me, through everything. My Ego trips, my leaving the company, my tour. She stayed with me even after I was a jackass to her. She stayed with me even when I told her that I didn't think I was ready for marriage. That it wouldn't look good for my new career to be tied down.

She never walked away.

And, I know, I've given her plenty of opportunities to run. But, she hasn't. She'll never fully understand how thankful I am she hasn't.

When she first told me that she believed we were a miracle, I doubled over with laughter. Miracle? I mean, you look 'miracle' up in the dictionary, and it says "an extraordinary mysterious event manifesting divine intervention in human affairs".

I think I understand what she means though.

Who would have thought two totally different people, would be together for this long. We never really had any interaction with one other during our stints in the WWE. We did know of each other, I had left ECW before she even showed up but knew about the ditzy brunette from my friend Lance Strom.

The first day I actually met her face to face was at a pav per view. She had been with the company only a few weeks and she was playing the slutty character that she had always played throughout her whole career. Lance had wanted me to meet her, and well I had nothing better to do so I let him drag me to the diva's dressing room. Fully expecting of seeing the vixen I had been so used to seeing on the television.

But I was almost struck dumb by her appearance. No Make-up, sweats that were to big and her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail.

I have never seen another women look as beautiful as she did that night.

A week later I had gotten the nerve up to ask her to met me for a late dinner and the rest you can say was history.

She once told me that she had faith in me. No one had ever said that to me, well that is not true my parents were always supportive but never a woman that I cared about. And I've always wondered why she even began to have faith in me. But, that's Dawnie for you. Believing in things that don't have much hope. Or, in my case, believing in people who don't have much hope.

I had pretty much given up when I met her; I was getting burned out on life. My wrestling career was going no where. I was the first undisputed champion but at the time I was lucky to be in the middle of the card.

She's incredibly strong. Not physically, she can pull her own weight that can be seen in her matches. But, emotionally, she's got to be the strongest person I've met. She has dealt with more things in her life then any women should have to.

But, she always asks me what I'm thinking. She's always cared about what I think, always valued my opinion that doesn't happen a lot to me. She cares.

She knows when I need someone. She knows when I need her. I asked her once, how she always knows when to reach out to me or when to back off. But, she only smiles, and that's the only answer I'll ever need.

She always knows what I'm feeling. Which I will admit freaks me out on occasion. She can read me like an open book, something no one else can do. She understands me, understands my ways, and why I am the way I am.

She has soul. She has depth. Her happiness, it radiates. Her laugh, it's contagious. Her smile, it shows truth and joy. Her beauty transcends any other women I have ever known. Her goodness is a shining example of the world today.

She is just perfect in everyway.

She fits me.

"Chris your home." Dawn Marie mumbles sleepily or fake sleepily.

"Yeah I am home." Chris Jericho smiles and cuddles in close.

* * *

**_Jules_**


	7. Viva La Love

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **A little late but my Valentine Day's one-shot series. It is exactly like my Christmas one, but it will have different parings and well I will probably write one for all the diva's except Ca-dog(Candice) and Ashtray(Ashley) I do not like those girls they drive me absolutely crazy.

Sorry this is so late but I have mid-terms last week so I was like going crazy and then I had to help my fiancé/boyfriend move into my little tiny house. So my life has been a train wreck the last two weeks.

But I a now officially on Spring Break and since I did the Key West thing last year. I decided to be lazy and just hang out with sane people, and just veg-out, and get use to actually living 24-7 with another person. And I had just gotten use to living by myself, well I did have 11 month's of independence. I literally moved out of my mom's house the month I graduated from high school lol.

* * *

**Viva La Love**

A perfect embrace.

Some people just fit together, their bodies just instinctively molding into one another. Sometimes it's for comfort, you know someone so well, you trust them so much, and you only feel safe in their arms. Sometimes it's relief, relief that you have them relief that the worst part is over, and a knowledge that if it isn't you have them to fall into at the end of the day.

Such a foreign concept for some, but she actually had that. The person to come home to, to embrace me when I need it. To fall into, and hold up all at the same time. When he was away from her she would wish that she wouldn't have taken them for granted, they were given so freely that when she was around him that she give anything just to be able to feel his strong arms surround her.

She would snuggle into him right underneath his chin her face pressed against his strong chest. She loved to hear him breathe, it brought her to a place she had only ever dreamed about growing up. He brought her calm, a way to escape the life she wasn't ready to live. There was something in the way he held her that erased all of her anxieties, all of her fears.

His touch always reassured her that she was loved, and would be taken care of.

"Everything's going to be okay." He would assure her whenever life would throw her it's little curveballs. Everyone else would say the same thing but she never believed the words until he spoke him, now they were all she had.

When he was gone she missed him more then any sane women should miss a man.

Everything was simpler, easier when he was near her. He made the dullest things in life exciting and fun. He just made life livable, though it did sound somewhat ridiculous.

When she had been fired from the WWE, she had almost given up on wrestling. She had only taken the job at TNA on a whim, trying to decide if she wanted to continue wrestling or not.

When she had walked into the building that held the TNA shows the first person she had seen was A.J. standing on top of the ring post getting ready to practice one of his special screwdrivers.

She had been gone instantly.

"Babe where are you?" He called as he closed the large red wooden door.

"In here." Gail Kim called from her position on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked his head cocked slightly.

"Just thinking."

"Oh.. ok." He smiled as he hunkered down next to he and pulled her against him.

Her eyes shut slightly.

His embrace made everything in life better.

* * *

Ok there it is.

I have decided against doing one for Stacy for the moment. She has not been on my good side the last few weeks.

But if you want a chapter for her just say it and maybe I will do one.

I still have Mickie, Lita and Trish to do so be on the look out. And you guys know I adore Trish and Lita so you know I am hyped to being writing theirs soon.

**_Jules_**


	8. Love From the Sidelines

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **A little late but my Valentine Day's one-shot series. It is exactly like my Christmas one, but it will have different parings and well I will probably write one for all the diva's except Ca-dog(Candice) and Ashtray(Ashley) I do not like those girls they drive me absolutely crazy.

Ok I know I may have annoyed some people with not writing for Stacy. I am sorry. But she is really not on my good side. I don't like that after she begged her fans to vote for her to win dancing with the stars, but now it is over it seems to me like we do not exist in her little world. Wrestling seems to be the last thing on her mind. She doesn't even have the decency to show up on Raw and thank said fans for all their support, and even has bad-mouthed wrestling in interviews. So yeah I am not a fan of hers at the moment, and I use to ADORE her.

I may write a chapter for her just for you guys though.

And for the question as to why I don't like Ashley, I do give her props for trying, in the ring I don't hate her as much as Ca-dog. But I just never liked her as much as people seemed to. I really never like Diva-search girls. I only just started liking Christy when she actually put on decent matches. And well I adore Maria because I met her in person and she is the sweetest chick in the world.

* * *

**Love From the Sidelines**

She doesn't think about him often. She likes to keep herself busy: training, writing e-mails to her close friends that don't work for the company, or hanging out with some of the other girls. It's easier if she just focuses on the things that she enjoys, that give her satisfaction. It's less complicated that way. Things seem to make more sense. Things are just easier.

It's on the days when she's not paying attention, when life seems the most calm, when everything is peaceful and quiet in her mind, that he'll just pop up out of thin air.

It happened a couple of weeks ago when she was in her hotel room; she had just walked out of the bathroom looking for her nightclothes. When she couldn't find then in the drawer she swore she had set them in when she had first come into the small room.

She had sighed loudly kicking her luggage, before hefting it up and dumping it on it's side letting all her things spill out.

When she was hit with a memory so fast that she let out a quiet gasp, as his face flashed in her mind. She paused then, blinking her eyes wildly, and sat straight up. It came out of nowhere. A flash bulb of light in her eyes, and then it was gone, and so was he.

It wasn't any particular incident with him that came into her mind. Just a still shot of him, sitting on a ring apron that genuine happy smile spread over his mouth and throughout his entire face, until it reached up into his eyes.

He was casual, and relaxed and most important Happy.

Happy.

It seems so foreign now when she sees him; he seems to always have a frown on his face. His body language always down, his smile now fake and forced.

No one else seems to notice, but she does.

She knows him better then anyone else. She understands that it hurts him to see them together, that he still loves the other girl, or he thinks he does.

But that is not her problem anymore. She had severed her ties; she was no longer the friend that listens.

She no longer was his sounding board.

But why was she thinking about his touch was always so tender, his fingers calloused, yet smooth.

As much as she wants to deny it, and she doesn't, she knows she loves him.

But she understands that he will never love her like she loves him.

Mickie James shakes his image out of her head and collects her cloths and got ready for bed. The memory pushed away, to be dealt with on another day.

And it seemed that day had come.

He had been waiting for her in the training room. His eyes held a puppy-dog quality, as he held out her favorite kind of cookies.

"Micks, I just wanted to talk to you."

She tried to be strong she really did, but then he uttered something that surprised her. "I miss you, not just as a friend. But I ache when you're not around me."

"I don't understand." Mickie whimpered.

"I realized something when you were gone, it hurt more not being with you then seeing Melina with Jon. I don't love Melina Mickie, I love you." Joey Mercury said His words are simple of course, that is just who he is.

But the thing that gets her the most is that they somehow seem to hold a kind of promise within.

"I Love you too."

* * *

Not the best but I kind of like it.

All right everyone you know who is left. My fav's Trishy and Lita. These are the ones I have been planning form the start and they're my girls so I cannot wait to write theirs. Pretty much have them both planned out too so they will be out very soon for your viewing pleasure.

Oh and thank you for you praise on the AJ, and Gail front. I never seen a story with the together and well Gail is hard to pair up so I went with one of my fav's for her and I actually like them together. So you may see a story of two with that coupling in the future.

**_Jules_**


	9. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **A little late but my Valentine Day's one-shot series. It is exactly like my Christmas one, but it will have different parings and well I will probably write one for all the diva's except Ca-dog(Candice) and Ashtray(Ashley) I do not like those girls they drive me absolutely crazy.

All right I am sorry to those who like Stacy and would want to see a chapter devoted to her, but I cannot write a happy chapter for the girl, in my _opinion _I think she has smacked all the people in the face that voted for her. I was one of those people, I voted for her every week, and to me she could have at least taped a message of thanks to be shown the Monday after she got third place. But instead she walked the catwalk, went to Oscar parties instead of thanking the fans she had before this whole DWTS.

Maybe I will like her in the future, but I don't see it happening in the next couple months.

* * *

**Hopelessly Devoted To You**She stared helplessly at the hotel room door directly in front of her. 

While holding her breath she raised her fist and knocked twice before slightly pulling away and rocking back and forth on her heels, waiting.

It didn't make any sense for her to be so nervous. She'd been in this very same situation countless times before. It wasn't always the same door, but she always waited with baited breathe until he'd inevitably swing open the door and give her the smile that let her know that he was happy to see her

It wasn't his usual crooked smile. The one he would flash all the fans in the audience, not the closed lip, only one side of the mouth turned up smile. It was the one he reserved just for her that bared his teeth and reached all the way up to his eyes and displayed the laugh lines on his face.

She loved it when he flashed her that smile. It just melted all of her nerves away.

Then he'd grab her by the hand and pull her through the door bringing her close and kissing her gently on the lips. Predictably she'd blush and go back for another kiss, nipping gently at his lips.

It was their pattern.

They had only been together for a small time period but it already was one of her most healthy relationships. They would spend the next few hours just being together, he doing paperwork, and she just flipping idly through a book or sometimes she'd watch him. He'd sit across from her, hard at work on some ditto or another, and every once in a while he'd glance up at her looking for approval, help, or just encouragement. It was in those times that she was in utter awe of him. Of the firm yet graceful way he held his pen, the way his left leg would jiggle against the leg of the table, and the way he'd glance up at the ceiling lost in thought.

Sometimes he'd bite his lip while he was working something out in his head, and as she'd watch his teeth dig into the supple flesh she'd silently wish that it was her lip he was biting instead of his own. That simple thought would rush all the blood to her face, turning her skin bright red. She was almost thirty years old and when she was around him she would turn into a high school freshman.

Yes, that's exactly how it always played out. It was their routine and an unbreakable one at that.

She lived for their quiet moments now, Lita the _slut _of the WWE was happy for the first time in a long time.

She was in love.

In love. She was hopelessly, desperately, completely, 100 endlessly in love with him.

But their was one thing that was keeping them locked into this safe place, she wasn't all that good in the trusting people department. She had her faith and believed in people, but that was when it was about matters completely unrelated to her. Having faith that someone could do well in a class and that all people had some good in them was far different than having faith that someone could hold her heart in the palm of their hand and not break it completely. That kind of trust involved a total relinquish of control on her part… and that was downright terrifying.

Even more terrifying was that she had actually confessed all this to him. She had confided her deepest fears and insecurities to him, and that was just one more way that she had given a part of herself to him

She had never given that before, she had been in two serious relationships but she had never given all of her to that person.

But the thing that just skewered her world was the fact that even with all these terrifying thoughts floating around she wasn't scared.

For the first time in a long time she wasn't scared of their relationship.

"Babe." Shane McMahon voiced bringing her back slightly turning her head gently with his fingers. She jolted slightly she hadn't even seen him move. "Where'd you go?" He asked his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled at her as he gently stroked her face.

"No where." Lita whispered as she pulled him close to her, making him laugh as he laid down beside her pulling her gently to him and kissing her forehead. "There is no better place I would rather be."

"Well that's good, because there is no other place I want you to be either." He whispered. "I love you Leet."

Lita smiled into his shirt she loved hearing him say that, just as much as she loved saying it back.

"I love you too Shane McMahon."

* * *

**_Jules_**

Hah another surprise pairing, though I blame justagirl for this, she mentioned Shane in a PM and I just got the urge to write him with this diva.

Only one diva left and she is my fav so you know she will be getting the special treatment, so be on the look out.


	10. Perfect Moments

**Title: I Will Always Love You**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** One-shot Series about Valentines day, the diva's and the superstars are celebrating the most romantic holidays in their own special ways.

**Author's Note: **A little late but my Valentine Day's one-shot series. It is exactly like my Christmas one, but it will have different parings and well I will probably write one for all the diva's except Ca-dog (Candice) and Ashtray(Ashley) I do not like those girls they drive me absolutely crazy.

Thank you for all your reviews, it has been a fun trip. I love doing these One-shot series the only thing that annoys me is that now I don't have a holiday coming up that allows me to do another. The only one I would even think about doing is one in October for Halloween. And that is way to far off, to even think about doing. So maybe I will do a summer one in May, but if you have any suggestions for a basis for a one-shot series please voice them. I adore doing these.

* * *

**Perfect Moments**

Honeysuckle. The sweet scent of Trish's hair filled his senses as he blinked owlishly awake. One glance at the clock told him it was still early and he shifted slowly, trying to avoid waking her. He breathed in deeply, his mind processing the lovely scent. When he had first met her had noticed that she had a particular scent that he found alluring, and yet he couldn't place it. When they had started getting close, he had been tempted to ask her more than once what it was, but he would often chicken out, afraid to sound too wimpy. Instead he would hug her, letting his head rest in her hair, breathing in deeply.

In the end he never had to ask. All he had to do was take a look at the bright pink shampoo bottle that now inhabited his shower mixed with his. The first time he had walked into the bathroom after she had finally moved in was something he never forget.

It had sent an odd tug to his belly when he saw her neon pink tooth-brush next to his plain black one, to see her sink robe hanging on the door. Sharing things with her was better than he could've ever imagined. He had always been more of a loner, someone that needed his space. But with her, he couldn't wait to have his things be hers too: his pets, his home, and his life.

Turning to look at her now, her hair fanned across the pillow, her body turned slightly towards his, sleeping peacefully. He let his hand trail up to stroke the soft flesh of her arm. The rain beating against the window lulled him slightly as he stroked her, his eyes glazing over slightly as he thought of the moment that had solidified her place in this room.

It had been a normal quiet night for them, watching the new movie she had brought with her, which they had ended up ignoring. But when she had sunk into his lap kissing him, time seemed to have stopped for him. Even now he didn't remember exactly what his thought process was in that moment, except he could remember the feeling, a calm washing over him. It was his moment, the perfect moment.

So he had asked her. Asked her the question most men dread.

Told her how important she was to him, and how he wanted to share everything with her. He wanted her to marry him. His heart beat wildly now, thinking back to the look on her face. She had been stunned, and he didn't blame her. He didn't even see it coming, so how could she? They had been together only a few months's never once discussing the idea of marriage. But in the end she had said yes, and their lives had become one.

He had wrapped a piece of copper wire around her finger that night, promising to buy her the best engagement ring later, but even when he did get her that engagement ring she had insisted on stringing then pitiful little ring he had made her and had kept it around her neck ever since.

He touched it now, rolling it around its pretty silver chain. When he had asked her why she had kept it, she had looked at him incredulously.

"Because it's our engagement ring, silly." Trish had said as she pulled it out from her shirt, "You may have gotten me this one." She said holding her hand up. "But this was the one you proposed with and this is the one that will always say close to my heart."

He had fallen in love more in love with her, with those words.

She shifted in her sleep then, her arm coming to rest across him, her body pressed close, seeking warmth in the chilly morning. The rain was pounding harder against the window and he was tempted to open the window, just to hear it fall against the ground. Trish had always loved the smell of rain. Telling him that it washed away everything bad in the word, giving it a fresh start. Allowing things to grow.

He brought his arm around to rest around her now, his hand running circles on her back. She moved to his touch, still sleeping peacefully. He kissed her gently on the forehead, pulling her closer.

His eyes' closing once more, if this was how he was going to spend the rest of his life. Well he would die a happy man.

Her small hand drifted up to grip the pillow between them, rubbing her face gently against it, before settling.

She always could sleep like the dead. He thought with a small smile. Opening his eyes, he let them travel to the gold wedding band that was on her finger.

They had been married yesterday.

It had been a small wedding, just how they wanted it, nothing like the lavish wedding people would expect from Trish Stratus. Only twenty odd people in the small chapel in his hometown.

But like his proposal it again it had been a perfect moment.

Grasping her hand in his he kissed her ring gently, like he had done yesterday, and like he promised to do for the rest of their lives. She moved to his touch, her eyes still closed. She smiled and moved her head closer to his.

Good morning to you." Her eyes opened then as she leaned in to kiss him again. "How long have you been awake?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

Not long. It's still early." He kissed her again, turning her slightly so she was on her back. He pulled back slightly. "I love you Trish."

"I love you too."

He took advantage of the moment and kissed her deeply, his tongue plundering her mouth. He felt her falter and he pulled her closer, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. She let herself get washed away in his embrace, kissing him back all previous thoughts flying gently out of her head. He pulled back slightly gasping for breathe.

"Your something else, Ms. Stratus."

"It's Mrs. Hardy to you, Jeffy." Trish giggled as she flipped Jeff over straddling him, nipping his neck. "Remember you're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way baby." Jeff grinned pulling her gently to him. Her hand on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair, enjoying yet another perfect moment. Maybe life was not full of moments like these, but he was willing to find out with Trish by his side.

* * *

**finis**

I went with my favorite couple of all time, I had too. This was the couple that actually got me into wrestling fanfiction.

Hopefully you enjoyed this series.

**Jules**

**I opened up a Forum here at please visit. I have set it up so that you can make suggestions for on-going and future fictions, and send me challenges for stories you like to see me write.**


End file.
